Planet Mobius
by Meepindoodle
Summary: AU, OCs, xover When Robotnik took over, he sent King Max into the void. He drove Queen Aleena into hiding. And he ruthlessly killed King Damien and Queen Dawn. Now, their children take the stand to defeat him, with some unexpected help. *SISTER'S FIC*


AN: I do not own any part of this except for King Damien, Queen Dawn, and the twins. Oh, and maybe all the random dead echidnas. Plus, all things below are credited to whoever came up with them first.

Sonic, Knuckles, Angel Island, Robotnick, and the Emeralds © Sega

Sally, Antoine, Knothole, Rosie, Freedom Fighters, & Uncle Chuck © DIC and SatAM

Queen Aleena, Sonia, Manic, Ferrel, the Oracle, & Lady Windamere © DIC and Sonic Underground

King Maximillian, General D'Coolette, the Prowers, Locke, Lara Li, and Prince Elias © Archie comics

SwatBots, Mobius, Mobotropolis, and Robotropolis © whoever made them up in the first place

Once on the planet of Mobius, three royal families ruled the planet together. The Acorn line, the Hedgehog line, and the Echidna line co-existed together in harmony. The Acorns and Hedgehogs resided in a great city known as Mobotropolis, but the Echidnas ruled from a magnificent floating island named Angel Island. The greatest advisor to the King and Queen was the Guardian of the Master Emerald, the most powerful of the eight. The other emeralds were scattered over the planet. One belonged to the Echidnas, one to the Hedgehogs, and one to the Acorns. The rest of them were given to the four Oracles, all of which vanished but one.

Fifteen years ago, the last Oracle contacted the three royal families, and warned them of great danger. The Acorns, led at that time by King Maximillian, ignored the warning, as they were at war with another planet. The Echidnas, headed by King Damien and Queen Dawn, took their newborn daughters Kai and Kia, and the current guardian Locke's son Knuckles, and hid away within the Hidden Palace. Queen Aleena took her three children and, in accordance with the Great Prophecy, separated them. Her oldest son Prince Sonic she sent to her brother Sir Charles under the disguise of an apprentice, her daughter Princess Sonia, she sent to an aristocrat who had been her childhood friend, and her youngest son Prince Manic she gave to General Armand D'Coolette, a friend of her husband, who had disappeared during the war. Just after she turned from the door, a thief took up the basket and whisked the child away to the sewers.

Three years after, a man known as Robotnik took over Mobotropolis, usurping King Max and sending him to a dimension known as the void. He lay waste to the city, robotocizing many and renaming the city Robotropolis. King Max's young daughter, Princess Sally, with her friends, of whom included a young Prince Sonic and Antoine D'Coolette, the son of the same General D'Coolette who Prince Manic was supposed to have been left with, escaped from the city with Rosie the nanny and the Prowers, friends of Sir Charles's. They hid in the village of Knothole, where the youngsters would become the leaders of the resistance known as the Freedom Fighters. Prince Elias, Princess Sally's older brother, disappeared in the escape. Princess Sonia remained in Robotropolis, protected by her guardian's wealth, and Prince Manic stayed in the sewers, trained to be a thief by a man named Ferrel.

At this time, Robotnik turned on the Echidnas. Of the many who once lived peacefully on Angel Island, only Locke and his wife Lara Li escaped. They retreated to the Hidden Palace where the royal family and the children were hidden. Robotnik stayed for seven days, waiting for them to emerge. Locke ordered the King and Queen to escape through a tunnel, but the two were found and killed. Locke then urged Lara Li to run with the baby twins and hide in the city using a teleport pad. He stayed long enough to give little Knuckles his Guardian's oath and went to confront Robotnik to find him gone, with only his SwatBots remaining. He was captured and taken to Robotropolis. Over the open ocean, he broke free and leapt out of the hovercraft, supposedly to his death. Lara Li raised the twins until they were six years old, when she was arrested and never seen again.

But that was fifteen years ago. The real story begins the day before the sixteenth birthday of Prince Sonic, Princess Sonia, and Prince Manic.

Whoo! First chappie! The story so far! Keep posted, I won't be able to work on it much tomorrow. Merry Christmas!


End file.
